My Pet
by Terra Rain
Summary: What happens when you live through the trauma of war? What happens when someone takes advantage of that and twists it into something else? Songfic to A Perfect Circle's 'Pet'.


Author: Terra Rain  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Rating: PG-13  
Archive: Please notify me first!

My Pet

_Don't fret precious I'm here_

Draco opened the door to the flat, fumbling with the keys. Dropping his things just inside the door he felt for the light switch. It clicked on, washing the room with a stark whiteness, throwing the ruby red carpet into relief. The red carpet, the green couch, the too white walls…it looked like a bleedin' Christmas retreat according to Draco. But the appearance is only half of anything and the animosity in the air dispelled any other thoughts.

Draco opened the bedroom door and tried to look into the pitch black room. It was only when he stepped inside that he could see the moonlight spilling onto the floor. A breeze whispered by, caressing his pale skin and fingering the drapes.

_Step away from the window_

"Harry." Draco said calmly, masking his voice, masking his thoughts. "Step away from the window." Harry didn't move nor make any indication he had heard. He stared out at the full moon, hair tangling in the cold night wind.

_Go back to sleep_

"Go back to sleep." Draco said again, moving like a panther toward his prey. Harry turned to face him, stepping onto the window ledge as he did so. He was not wearing his glasses.

_Lay your head down child_

He bowed his head and the wind died.

_I won't let the boogyman come_

"Draco." Harry said finally. The blonde youth stopped, cocking his head to one side.

_Counting bodies like sheep_

"Yes pet?"

_To the rhythm of the war drum_

"Can you hear them?" Harry whispered.

_Pay no mind to the rabble, pay no mind to the rabble_

"Have you read the papers?" His electric green eyes shone with tears.

_Head down, go to sleep_

"Shhh." Draco said crooningly. Sliding forward a pace. Harry's hand gripped the window frame more tightly. Draco stopped suddenly again, hands at his sides.

_To the rhythm of the war drums_

"Why can't you hear them?" Harry said harshly, the bite in his tone ugly.

_Hey, don't mind what the other voices say_

"Hey." Draco said softly, catching his dark raven's attention. "Don't mind what the papers say, what the people say."

_They don't care about you_

"They don't love you. They only look for an easy dollar."

_Well I do…well I do_

"I love you." Draco finished, taking a step forward. Harry's face contorted in pain and confusion.

_Safe from the pain and truth and choice_

"I always care for you. I wrap your wounds and stitch your cuts! I heal you!" Draco admonished.

_and other poison devils_

"Whose stayed by your side throughout press conferences and scared away all your admirers? I wash them all so the poison does not leak to the press – I own the press for you." Draco took strides forward until he was a foot away.

_See…they don't give a fuck about you_

"They only want to tear you down and watch you fall." Draco smiled and reached out to caress Harry's cheek.

_Like I do_

"I alone care for you."

_Just stay with me, safe and ignorant_

"You don't like the world out there. It's harsh and ugly and filled with images of what they've forced upon you your whole life. You _loathe_ them…you hate them all. They are nothing but sniveling beetles who feed off your carcass when you fail to bring them glory."

_Go back to sleep_

"Come to bed." Draco said encouragingly as Harry's hands loosed from their death grip on the window frame.

_Go back to sleep_

Draco took Harry's hand and led him quietly to bed.

_Lay your head down child_

Harry was pulled gently onto Draco, the blonde's slim pale hands weaving their way through his unruly hair.

_I won't let the boogyman come_

"I will always watch over you and make sure no one else hurts you." Harry squeezed his eyes shut against the hypnotic petting, trying vainly to remember something.

_Count the bodies like sheep_

Harry's eyes flew open.

_To the rhythm of the war drums_

"You…" Draco's eyes flew open.

_Pay no mind to the rabble_

"They all say, this isn't…right." Harry managed to spit out. Draco's eyebrows drew together in darkened fury.

_Pay no mind to the rabble_

"They don't know anything." He spat out in reply. "They don't understand you or your burdens."

_Head down, go to sleep to the rhythm of the war drums_

"Harry," Draco said after getting his temper under control, "Just sleep now; your tired." But Harry didn't feel like sleeping.

_I'll be the one to protect you from_

"I'm watching over you tonight."

_Your enemies and all your demons_

"I'm here to always slay your fear and vanquish them so you don't have to fight them. The demons are mine to deal with."

_I'll be the one to protect you from_

"I'll never let others harm you."

_A will to survive and a voice of reason_

"Listen to me and you'll survive, like you have already. You'll outlive the press and all those who are jealous of you and your power."

_I'll be the one to protect you from_

"I'm here to save you."

_Your enemies and your choices-_

"Don't ever let their poison drip into your ears. Forget them and their lies."

_They're one in the same_

"To choose differently is to make enemies."

_I must isolate you_

"That's why it's better not to go out so often, where they can see you and think up new things to write about."

_Isolate and save you from yourself_

"Where they can tear you down. That's why you shouldn't go out so often."

_Swaying to the rhythm of the new world order and_

"It's a completely different world out there that's been created thanks to you. Different from Voldemort's rule but more vindictive than before. They want to see you fall."

_Count the bodies like sheep_

"So many died." Harry choked out.

"Shhh. I know." Draco said, resuming his petting.

"Ron, Hermione, Gin-"

_To the rhythm of the war drums_

"Forget them. Reliving the memory only causes more pain."

_The boogymen are coming_

A knock sounded on the door.

_The boogymen are coming_

"Is anyone home?"

_Keep your head down, go to sleep_

"Stay here and try to go to sleep luv. I'll be back in a moment. This won't take anytime at all."

_To the rhythm of a war drum_

"Yes?" Draco opened the door and leaned against the jam, hands in his jean pockets.

"Is Harry home? We'd like to speak with him." Hermione and Ron stood there, matching worry on their faces.

_Stay with me_

"No, he's sick at the moment."

_Safe and ignorant_

"We won't take long, we just wanted to talk-"

"He's asleep. And I'd rather you didn't wake him up."

"We just wanted to see-" Draco pushed her back roughly.

"You'll wake him up. Now if you excuse me." He slammed the door in their faces, locking it tightly with everything he had. It was time to move.

_Just, stay with me_

Ignoring the pounding on the door, he cast a silence charm.

_Hold you_

He turned back to the bedroom and walked back inside to see Harry back at the window.

_And protect you from the other ones_

"That was…" Draco froze in the bedroom doorway. "That was Hermione…and Ron."

_The evil ones_

"No it wasn't." Draco said, a sneer crossing his delicate features. "They died, remember?"

Harry closed his eyes in pain. He wore his glasses now.

"You told me not to remember."

"But sometimes the pain is necessary." Draco intoned, walking towards him.

_Go back to sleep_

Harry smiled, his lips curling up and his head thrown back. He laughed.

"Harry." Draco said sharply. The laughing stopped abruptly. The raven headed boy tore off his glasses, throwing them into the corner of the room. He swept around in a movement that made the drapes dance. His eyes positively glowed.

"I remember." He said, the smile never leaving his face.

Harry stepped off the window and fell into the darkness.

The smile never left his lips.

Artist: A Perfect Circle  
Song: Pet


End file.
